


Elysium

by callunavulgari



Series: Holiday Writing Challenge '12 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Implied Incest, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She misses the ice and the feeling of home. On her good days, she even misses her old teachers—they’d worked her hard, but she’d always appreciated it that much more. When she had the earth under her feet and fire in her fist, she could feel the connection she had with the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Holiday Writing Challenge on tumblr [over here](http://giraffe-tier.tumblr.com/post/35469673249/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Prompt was 'ice skating'. This turned out more gen than I wanted it to, so it's more a hint of a relationship than anything else.

There are some things that Korra doesn’t miss about the South Pole. For one, she doesn’t miss stewed sea slugs whatsoever. Katara had always looked at her strangely when she grimaced and refused the food, as if she was a shame to her people, but she didn’t care. Stewed sea slugs were disgusting.  
  
She does miss other things though—her mother and father, Katara herself, the snow—she misses the freedom of it all, how when she set foot out of her village she was free to roam, just her and Naga for as far as the eye could see.  
  
She misses the ice and the feeling of home. On her good days, she even misses her old teachers—they’d worked her hard, but she’d always appreciated it that much more. When she had the earth under her feet and fire in her fist, she could _feel_ the connection she had with the planet.  
  
She hadn’t expected it to be able to snow in Republic City—not really. There had been snow at the place that Tarrlok had taken her, of course, but in the city itself?  
  
The pond’s frozen over, small children skating across it with bladed boots, laughing amongst themselves.  
  
Behind her, the snow crunches, and when she turns, Bolin is grinning at the pond, eyes bright.  
  
“I used to love coming here when I was a kid,” he tells her, still smiling. “The cold never mattered, because when I got too chilly, Mom would make Mako breathe on my hands.”  
  
Coming to a stop beside him, Mako leans over to bump their shoulders together. “Hey man, they always told me to look out for you. That included saving you from getting frostbite because you’d forgotten your mittens.”  
  
The brothers grin at each for a moment, their shoulders brushing—fog clouding the air between them with each exhale. She watches them for a moment, then smiles. She will always miss home, but she has a new home now—a house on an island full of lovey-dovey airbenders and a pair of ridiculous brothers to keep an eye on.  
  
With a grin, she wedges between them, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. “In that case, boys,” she purrs. “Allow me to show you how it’s done. You haven’t really ice-skated until you’ve done it with a Waterbender.”


End file.
